The Way We Weren't
by Usa
Summary: *COMPLETE* AU Fic! An Usagi amnesia fic...
1. 1

Title: The Way We Weren't  
  
Author: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: They belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sama!  
  
Author's Notes: This takes place after Ail and Ann, but before the Black Moon. Usagi and  
  
the girls are 17 and Mamoru is 20... And if you couldn't tell, it is alternate universe and for my story, Chibiusa does not exist.  
  
*****************  
  
Tsukino Usagi ran to the park as fast as she could. A youma was attacking  
  
and she had to meet her friends, the Sailor Senshi. Throwing her hand up in  
  
the air, she called, "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
A few minutes later, in Usagi's place, stood the champion of justice, Sailor  
  
Moon! The Senshi arrived to the park just as Sailor Mars was getting ready  
  
to attack it. Luckily, she didn't say anything about her being tardy.  
  
Moon studied the youma. It had some sort of wooden hand. "Stop it, youma! I  
  
am the pretty suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! Tsukini  
  
kawatte, oshiokyo!"  
  
The youma ignored her and swung it's arm at her. She yelped and jumped out  
  
of the way. "Sailor Moon, fight it!" Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"Easier said than done," Moon muttered to herself. She was able to kick it  
  
once. The second time, however, it was ready and grabbed her leg. She cried  
  
out as it slammed her into the ground and nearly lost consciousness when her  
  
head smacked against a rock.  
  
It was about to swing her again when a red streak prevented him from doing  
  
so. It let go of Moon. Venus helped her up. "Daijoubu?"  
  
"I-I think so," she replied, shaking away the dizziness. Her head was  
  
pounding, though.  
  
"Sailor Moon, now's your chance!" Mercury said.  
  
"Hai!" She called for her scepter. "Moon Princess Halation!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen walked over to his girlfriend. He could tell she was a bit  
  
unsteady on her feet. "Lets get you home, Usako."  
  
Usagi nodded and detransformed. Unfortunately, Rei didn't find it necessary  
  
to let her rest. "Baka, you were late and you couldn't even fight that  
  
youma!"  
  
"Rei-chan," Ami said. "Don't start now, she needs to go home and rest. We  
  
all know Usagi-chan tries her hardest."  
  
"She could at least make it LOOK like she's trying her hardest!"  
  
Makoto was about to say something, but Usagi held up her hand. "Rei-chan's  
  
right... I don't try my hardest. It's because I know whatever I do I can't  
  
be as smart as Ami-chan, as strong as Mako-chan, as beautiful as Minako- chan,  
  
or as spiritual as Rei-chan."  
  
"Usako--"  
  
"Onegai, I'm all right. I'm just going to go home... Alone." She kissed  
  
Mamoru. "Don't follow me tonight." With that, Usagi walked away.  
  
"Rei-chan," Minako said. "That was uncalled for!"  
  
Rei looked ashamed. She felt horrible. She was in a bad mood and had taken  
  
it out on her best friend. "I really didn't mean it."  
  
"We know that, Rei-chan," Ami replied, "but Usagi-chan is really sensitive  
  
about this sort of thing."  
  
Mamoru had this urge to follow Usagi but she had asked him not to. "Minna,  
  
lets just all go home and get some rest. It's early but I think it's best to  
  
turn in."  
  
******************  
  
Usagi tried to ignore the pain in her head, but it just wasn't letting up.  
  
She noticed that she was almost to Crown's and decided to stop there. Maybe  
  
Motoki could give her a ride home or something.  
  
Suddenly, the ground started to shake. "EARTHQUAKE!" people shouted, running  
  
in every direction.  
  
Usagi's heart beat faster as she tried to avoid hitting other people. She  
  
was shoved into an ally and into a wall, her head colliding with it.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." she whispered as she lost consciousness.  
  
**  
  
Furato Yuuta was walking through the rubble near Crown's. He had been in  
  
Tokyo for a firefighters convention. He was on his way to Crown's for dinner  
  
when the earthquake hit. Yuuta had been helping to search for victims.  
  
He was about to give up when he saw a strand of blonde hair hiding in the  
  
rubble in the ally. Climbing over everything, he spotted a young girl. Yuuta  
  
knelt next to her. "Ojou-chan?" he asked shaking her her.  
  
She stirred. "Kami..." she said, putting a hand to her head.  
  
"Daijoubu?"  
  
"I've been better," the girl responded. "What happened?"  
  
"An earthquake." Yuuta helped her to stand. He noticed that her head was  
  
bleeding and immediately grabbed his handkerchief. She winced when he put it  
  
to her head. "I need to get you to a hospital. Unfortunately, the hospitals  
  
here are all full so I'll need to take you to Osaka since your injury isn't  
  
life threatening." He noticed that girl was somewhat confused. "Ojou-chan?"  
  
"Nani?" she shook her head. "Sumimasen."  
  
"It's all right. Do you have someone you'd like me to call before I get an  
  
ambulance?"  
  
"I..." She thought for several minutes. "I don't even know who I am."  
  
His heart went out to the girl. She had amnesia. There's nothing worse than  
  
not knowing who you were or who your family was. "We'll work something out.  
  
Don't worry. I'm Yuuta. Do you happen to remember your name at all?"  
  
"Iie," she replied, looking at the ground.  
  
"Do you mind if I gave you one for now?" She shook her head. "What about  
  
Sakura?"  
  
"Hai," the girl said with a slight smile.  
  
*********************  
  
The next day, the girls met at the temple. "Has anyone heard from Usagi- chan  
  
or Mamoru-san?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Iie..."  
  
"Why don't we call her parents?" Ami suggested.  
  
Just then a very hysterical Minako came bursting through the door. Tears  
  
were falling fast down her face as she clutched something tightly in her  
  
hands.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Rei exclaimed, rushing to her friend. "What happened?"  
  
Minako showed them what was in her hands. Usagi's locket! Ami shook her  
  
head. "Wh-where did you find it?"  
  
"In the ally next to Crown's," Minako said, finally able to speak. "I  
  
couldn't find her, though. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad  
  
thing." She took a breath. "There was so much debris, I don't know how... I  
  
mean... Kami!"  
  
"Minako-chan, you don't think she's..." Makoto trailed off. She didn't even  
  
want to say the word.  
  
"I don't know... I..."  
  
"Minna..." Turning, the girls saw Mamoru. He looked to be in worse shape  
  
than Minako, if that was possible. "She's... she's gone. I can't feel our  
  
bond anymore. It's like it was severed."  
  
The girls looked at one another, heartbroken. They had failed to protect  
  
their Princess.  
  
*******************  
  
Two years had passed since Yuuta found "Sakura". The two were married a year  
  
ago and had a daughter named Ikuko. Sakura thought it suited her for some  
  
reason she couldn't place. Ikuko had curly, blue hair like the mother Sakura  
  
didn't remember.  
  
"Iku, lets go, Papa is waiting for us!" Sakura called. Ikuko padded into the  
  
hall from living room where she was playing with her toys. Sakura picked her  
  
up. "There's my girl! You ready to go to Tokyo?"  
  
Ikuko nodded even though she had no idea what her mother just asked her. She  
  
laughed. "Then we're off!" Sakura grabbed her purse and they went out the  
  
door.  
  
Yuuta was waiting for them in the car. "I was wondering what was taking you  
  
two so long. It doesn't matter what either of you do, you'll always look  
  
beautiful."  
  
"Shut up, Yuuta!" Sakura said with a blush as she put Ikuko into her carseat.  
  
Sakura wore her hair in a simple ponytail, although her hair was still very  
  
long.  
  
The family arrived in Tokyo a few hours later. "Are you hungry, Sakura?"  
  
"You have to ask me that?"  
  
Yuuta laughed. "I guess not. There's a place called Crown's around here. Want to go?"  
  
"Sure." Sakura took Ikuko out of her car seat after Yuuta had parked. "Come on, Iku! It's lunch time!" She turned to her husband. "Could you grab her diaper bag, honey?"  
  
"Got it!" Yuuta followed his wife into the restaurant. For some reason this placed looked vaguely familar. She then remembered it should since Yuuta found her in Tokyo. "You okay, Sakura?"  
  
"Nani? Oh, hai." Sakura sat down and stood Ikuko next to her. The little girl began to bang her hands on the table, her blue curls bouncing.  
  
A waitress with red hair came up to them. "Konichiwa! My name is Unazuki. What can I get you today?"  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake," Sakura said. "Iku, want some applesauce?" The little girl nodded excitedly. Sakura looked up at the waitress for the first time. "She loves appplesauce."  
  
Unazuki stared at the girl. She looked exactly like Usagi... Did Usagi have any sisters? No, just a brother. "Ano..." Sakura said, waving a hand in front of the gir's face. "Daijoubu?"  
  
"Nani? Sumimasen! Applesauce for the kawaii chibi-chan!" She looked at Yuuta. "And for you?"  
  
"Cheeseburger and a coke."  
  
"Okay, so that's two cheeseburgers, an order of fries, a chocolate milkshake, a coke, and an order of applesauce?" The two nodded. "It'll be right out." Unazuki escaped the table just as Minako walked in for her shift. "Mina-chan, come here!"  
  
Minako looked at her oddly. Unazuki was hiding behind one of the potted trees. "Nani?"  
  
"See that couple with the little girl in booth 5?"  
  
Minako spotted a girl with bright yellow hair, a rather good looking man, and a little blue haired girl. "What's the big deal? Unazuks-chan, you're not falling for married kakkoii men again, are you?" her friend asked in concern.  
  
"Iie, the mom. She looks like..."  
  
"Like who?" Minako asked.  
  
"Usagi-chan."  
  
*******************  
  
How was it? Do you think I should change the title? I'm not really attached to it...  
  
Please read and review! *puppy dog eyes* 


	2. 2

*****************  
  
Title: The Way We Weren't  
  
Part 2  
  
Author: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
*****************  
  
Sakura looked up to see their waitress and some other girl staring at her. It was getting on her nerves. "Sakura, something wrong?" Yuuta asked.  
  
"There's something familiar about the girl that just walked in. I can't place it," she told him.  
  
"Maybe you knew her?" he said. "You probably lived in the area. Are you interested to see if anyone recognizes you?"  
  
She wasn't so certain she should. "But what if they don't want me back?"  
  
"Nonsense, why wouldn't they!"  
  
"I don't know." Ikuko tugged on her mom's shirt. Sakura could tell why. "Oh my, guess we need to change someone's diaper." She picked up Ikuko and headed to the bathroom.  
  
That's where she meet Minako. Minako washed her hands as Sakura finished changing Ikuko's diaper. "You're daughter is adorable!" Minako gushed.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Arigatou...?"  
  
"Aino Minako desu."  
  
"Furato Sakura. This is Ikuko." Minako blinked at the child's name. It was uncanny how much she looked like Usagi's mother. "This is going to sound strange, but I can't get over how familiar you look to me," Sakura said. "Have we met before?"  
  
"Possibly," Minako replied. "I have to go. You should visit Hikawa Shrine. It's beautiful this time of year with all the cherry blossoms."  
  
Sakura nodded. "We'll do that, arigatou!" She set Ikuko on the floor and took her daughter's hand. "Lets go see if your applesauce is out there." Ikuko screeched in excitement.  
  
Minako stared at the door for a full five minutes before she broke out of her trance. She looked, sounded, and acted like Usagi. Little Ikuko... how odd.  
  
************  
  
The family left Crown's after a wonderful lunch. "Sakura, I have to meet up with my squad. Did you want to go to the hotel?"  
  
"Could you drop me off at Hikawa Shrine?" she asked.  
  
Yuuta nodded. "That's a gorgeous shrine," he said as they got into the car.  
  
************  
  
Rei was sweeping the shrine grounds when she saw a young woman helping a child up the many stairs. The woman laughed and Rei realized how familiar that laugh was.  
  
*Baka yo! She's been gone for two years get over it!* She shook her head and met them at the top of the stairs. The resemblance between this woman and Usagi was uncanny!  
  
"Konichiwa," she said, picking up the little girl.  
  
"K-konichiwa," Rei managed to sputter out.  
  
Sakura looked at her curiously. "Daijoubu? You're awfully pale."  
  
"Iie, I'm fine. Welcome to Hikawa Shrine. Hino Rei desu!"  
  
"Furato Sakura and this is my daughter, Ikuko." Sakura could tell that Rei was on the verge of tears. Before she could say anything more, Rei was falling to the ground. Luckily, Makoto had arrived in time to catch her.  
  
"Kami!" Sakura exclaimed. Makoto glanced up at the girl. She did a double take. Sakura shook her head. "Shouldn't you get her inside?"  
  
"You're right," Makoto replied, lifting Rei up. She wasn't as heavy as she thought. "I'll be right back."  
  
Sakura nodded and sat down on a bench. She let Ikuko run around. "Don't go to far, Iku!"  
  
Ikuko ran up to Makoto, who was coming from Rei's room. "Kon!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What's she saying?" Makoto asked with a laugh.  
  
"Konichiwa," Sakura responded. She noticed that Makoto was starring at her. "Ano, is there something on my face,Makoto-san?"  
  
"Iie... it's just that..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Makoto debated whether or not to say anything. What could it hurt? If anything, she was wrong and it would all be a misunderstanding. "You look so much like a friend who disappeared two years ago."  
  
"I do?" Sakura knew it was too much of a coincidence that she and Makoto's friend left Tokyo two years ago. "Well, I used to live her apparently. At least, I think I did. You remember that earthquake?" Makoto nodded. "I was knocked unconscious. Someone found me and had to take me to the nearest hospital, which happened to be in Osaka because the ones around here were filled. I couldn't remember my name, my family, or anything."  
  
Makoto nodded, hope rising. "By any chance, was there something odd about your appearance? Your hair, maybe?"  
  
"Hai, it was in odangos, why?" She saw tears fill Makoto's eyes. "Do... do you know me?"  
  
"Usagi-chan...?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Is that my name?"  
  
"Mama!!" Ikuko wanted to be held so Usagi picked her up.  
  
Makoto looked at Ikuko. "How old is she?"  
  
"Almost 2, why?"  
  
"Are you married?"  
  
"Hai, to the man who saved my life, Furato Yuuta. Speaking of which, here he comes now." Usagi walked over to him. "Yuuta, I know who I am!"  
  
"You remembered?" he asked.  
  
"Iie, Makoto-san was a friend of mine," she explained.  
  
He gave her a hug. "That's wonderful, Tenshi!"  
  
Makoto watched the two, wondering how she was supposed to tell the others. "Ne, Usagi-chan... I mean, should I call you that or would you rather I call you Sakura?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Call me Usagi, especially if that's my real name. Could I... well see my family?"  
  
"Of course!" Makoto replied. "Why don't I take you tomorrow? That way today I can tell them so when they do see they don't fall over in shock."  
  
"Hai, that would proabably be best." Usagi bowed. "We're staying at the Constellation Hotel, do you know where that is?"  
  
Makoto nodded. "I do. See you tomorrow then!" She watched as the family headed down the stairs. She could hardly believe it. "Usagi-chan..."  
  
*****************  
  
That's all for now. What do you think? ^_^ 


	3. 3

******************  
The Way We Weren't  
Part 3  
By: Usa   
Disclaimers in Part 1  
Author's Note: FYI... I'm going to call Little Ikuko "Iku"   
when she's with her grandma ^^  
******************  
  
Ikuko stared in shock at Makoto and Rei. "Are you certain?" she asked shakily. Kenji stood next to her, equally confused.  
  
"Hai, Ikuko-san," Makoto replied. "Usagi is home. She has amnesia... she doesn't remember anything at all."  
  
"We'll help to remember," Kenji said. "What's important is that she's alive and well."  
  
Ikuko eyed the girls. "There's something else you haven't mentioned."  
  
Rei nodded. "Usagi is married."  
  
"Married?" Kenji asked. He felt heartbroken. He had always dreamed of giving his daughter away.   
  
"Hai," Makoto said. "She has a daughter as well... named Ikuko."  
  
Tears filled Ikuko's eyes. Her daughter didn't know who she was but she remembered that name. "Where is she, girls? When can I see her?"  
  
"We're bringing them over tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow afternoon." The girls nodded and left. Ikuko looked at Kenji. He wrapped his arms around her. "Our baby's alive!"  
  
******************  
  
The next day, Usagi, Yuuta, and lku stood at the Tsukino's door with Makoto and Rei. In a few minutes, Usagi would see her family... people she didn't remember... but they were her family none-the-less.  
  
A woman with long, wavy blue hair answered the door. Usagi realized that was where Iku got her hair from. "Ikuko-san," Makoto said.  
  
Ikuko stared at her daughter. Her hair was still long, but up in one ponytail. Usagi had matured much since the fateful day they lost her. "Musume..."  
  
"K-konichiwa," she said nervously. Usagi silently prayed she sounded happy. It was hard to when you couldn't remember the person standing in front of you.  
  
Iku peered around her mother's legs, trying to see what was happening. "Mama?"   
  
"Hai, Iku?" Usagi asked, picking her up. They smiled at one another. "This is your grandma, Iku."  
  
Iku clapped her hands excitedly and held her arms out to be held. "Ohayo, Iku," Ikuko said, taking the little girl.   
  
"Ikuko-san... um..." Usagi had no idea what to call this woman.  
  
"Mama is fine, if you're comfortable, Usagi."  
  
Usagi nodded. "This is my husband, Furato Yuuta."   
  
He bowed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ikuko-san." Ikuko smiled. She always new Usagi would find someone as polite and handsome as Yuuta.  
  
"You as well. Both of you, come inside, please. Kenji should be home soon. I'm sure he can't wait to meet you." She looked at Iku. "Especially you, little one!" Iku giggled.  
  
"Mama, who's here?" Shingo called from upstairs. He was in his room doing his homework because he had just gotten home from visiting his friend all weekend. Ikuko never had a chance to tell him about Usagi.   
  
The boys eyes widened as recognition set in. "Kami..." He looked from his mother to his... sister? "U-usagi?"  
  
"Hai, Shingo," Ikuko said. "It's Usagi."  
  
Shingo jumped down the remaining steps and ran into Usagi's arms. He may not have shown it, but he's always loved his sister. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"And you too..." Usagi replied. She hated not knowing him at all. *Kami, why can't I remember!?*  
  
*******************  
That's it for now... Coming up: Kenji arrives! 


	4. 4

********************  
  
The Way We Weren't  
  
Part 4  
  
Author: Usa (Usako0@aol.com)]  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
********************  
  
Usagi sat on the couch, talking to Ikuko. Yuuta had to meet his squad again and Shingo had classes to attend. Iku was sound asleep on Usagi's lap. "I still can't ge over how you named her Ikuko."  
  
"I didn't know what it was about that name. I saw her blue hair and immediately thought of it. Maybe it was something locked away, but still atainable in my head," Usagi explained.  
  
Ikuko was shocked to hear her daughter using big words, and just sounding so... smart. "Did you finish high school?"  
  
"Hai," Usagi replied. "I finished top of my class and I was in a few of the community plays. I'd love to be a professional singer and dancer, but right now I have Iku to take care of."  
  
Just then Kenji walked. He stopped the minute he saw his little girl... holding one of her own. "Usagi!"  
  
"Papa?" He nodded and walked over to her. Tears, pooling in his eyes. Usagi smiled. "I'm glad to have found you, but you do know I can't remember anything."  
  
"I know, Usa. We'll help you to, I promise!"  
  
Usagi chatted aimlessly with her family. She couldn't remember them, but she knew it was really them. She looked at her watch. "It's getting late. Yuuta will be wondering what's keeping us," Usagi said, standing up.  
  
"Would you like me to drive you back to the hotel?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Hai, that would be great, arigatou," Usagi replied.  
  
******************  
  
Mamoru stared at Minako increduously. "Are you certain it's her?" he asked.  
  
"It is, Mamoru-san," Ami replied. "I did a scan on her while she was standing in front of her parent's house."  
  
"What do you expect me to do? I'm engaged... I can't just drop her like a hot potato. I thought Usako was dead. It hurt so much, but I learned to move on."  
  
Minako sighed. "Well, you might need to know something before you even consider that."  
  
He looked at Minako then at Ami, who spoke up. "Usagi-chan is married, Mamoru-san."  
  
"She's.... what?"  
  
"She's married," Minako repeated, "and she has a daughter."  
  
Mamoru forced himself to calm down. Why was he so jealous? First of all, he was engaged himself, second of all, he thought she was dead, and lastly, she had amnesia!  
  
"Gomen, but this is going to be a little awkward for awhile. I thought she was dead, she doesn't remember anything about her past. I need some time to think before I see her again."  
  
Ami nodded. "It's perfectly understandable." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Remember, we're here for you too, Mamoru-san."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Lets go, Minako-chan."  
  
"Hai."  
  
****************  
  
That's all for now... please review! ^^ 


	5. 5

***************** The Way We Weren't Part 5 Author: Usa Disclaimers in Part 1 Note from the Author: I am so sorry for the long hiatus!! I was having some serious writer's block. I think I should be able to complete this before the month is over. *pokes readers* Reviews help! ^_~ ******************  
  
"Mari-chan, I have to talk to you about something?"  
  
"What is it, Mamoru?" she asked. She could sense that something was troubling him. "Is there a problem?"  
  
Mamoru took a deep breath. It was now or never. He began to explain to her about Usagi. At first, Mari seemed very understanding. That is, until Mamoru mentioned that Usagi was in town.  
  
"Nani? Does that mean... Kami-sama, you want to leave me, don't you?"  
  
"Iie!" Mamoru exclaimed, taking her hands in his. "Mari, I did love her once, but I thought she was dead. Besides, she doesn't even remember who I am. I'm in love with you now."  
  
Mari's eyes sparkled with tears. "I love you too, Mamoru," she said. She believed and trusted in him, it was this 'Usagi' she didn't trust. There had to be a way to get rid of this girl.  
  
**************  
  
Usagi and her parents had just finished their walk when a young woman with shoulder length brown hair came up to her.  
  
"Sweetheart, dinner will be ready in an hour," Ikuko replied, noticing that the woman wanted to speak with Usagi.  
  
"I'll be in to help in a few minutes," she said. "Could you make sure Iku is ready? I have a feeling Shingo took her to the park and she's a mess." Ikuko nodded and went inside.  
  
"You're Tsukino Usagi, ne?" the woman asked.  
  
"Hai, and you?"  
  
"Tomiko Mari. I'm engaged to the man you were dating before you lost your memories."  
  
Usagi nodded slowly. "Mamoru."  
  
Mari glared at Usagi. "If you're not gone from Tokyo by tomorrow morning, you little Iku might be dead."  
  
"N-Nani?"  
  
"You heard me! Leave Tokyo and don't bother with Mamoru or I will kill Iku."  
  
"But, I-I..."  
  
Mari advanced on Usagi. "Sakura, daijobou?" Usagi looked behind the woman to see Yuuta rushing over. Mari just turned and stalked off. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Just a misunderstanding," she told him. "Your convention is over, ne? Are you ready to go back Osaka?"  
  
Yuuta just stared at her. She seemed to be keeping something from him. "Sakura?"  
  
"Nani? Are you going to answer my question?" she asked with a laugh. Yuuta could tell it was fake.  
  
"Hai, it's over. Are you sure you're ready to go back? I thought you wanted to spend time with your family, try to get your memories back."  
  
Usagi shrugged. "It's all right. I have a feeling my memories will come back on their own. Lets go home."  
  
Yuuta nodded, and watched his wife go into the house. Something was wrong, and he intended to find out what it was.  
  
****************** 


	6. 6

***************  
The Way We Weren't  
Part 6  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
***************  
  
Three days later, Yuuta brought his family back to Osaka.  He knew  
something was bothering his wife, and he was determined to find out  
what it was.  
  
Sakura went about her daily routine as if nothing happened.  She  
dropped Iku off at the day care, went to work for a few hours, then  
picked up Iku.  
  
"Sakura, I'm home."  
  
"Papa!!" Iku exclaimed excitedly, rushing into her father's arms.   
"Mama sleeping."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  Sakura hadn't taken a nap during the day since  
she was pregnant with Iku.  "Why don't you go in your room and play  
with  
your toys, honey.  I'm going to see your Mama."  
  
"Okay," she replied, then toddled to her bedroom.  
  
Yuuta found her sound asleep, her blonde hair surrounding her like  
rays  
of sunshine.  He knew how to wake her up.  Gently sitting on the edge  
of  
the bed, Yuuta leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Sakura sighed in contentment and whispered, "Mamo-chan..."  
  
He just stared at her, but remembered that the guy she dated before  
the  
amnesia was named Mamoru.  The trip to Tokyo must be triggering her  
hidden memories.  
  
"Daijoubu, Yuu?"  
  
Yuuta had been so lost in thought, he didn't noticed she woke up.   
"Hai," he answered.  
  
"How was work today?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him. If she  
remembered anything, she didn't give any indication.  
  
"Nothing overly exciting," he said.  "Muriko-kun's son set fire to  
their garage again."  
  
Sakura giggled.  "I bet his father wasn't very happy."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't hear him screaming over here," Yuuta  
replied,  
helping her off the bed.  "What do you want to do for dinner?"  
  
"Lets stay at home, but order pizza.  Iku's been asking for it all day  
long," Sakura explained.  
  
He kissed her forehead.  "Are you sure her Mama hasn't been in the  
mood  
for it either?"  
  
"She might have been..."   
  
***********  
  
The next morning, after Usagi had just finished dressing she heard Iku scream, and was  
out the door in a flash.  What she saw would be in her mind for years to come.  She couldn't move.    
  
"Mama, Papa fall down.  He not wake up," she whimpered.    
  
Usagi shook her head and rushed to Yuuta's side.  She breathed a sigh  
of relief when she felt a pulse.  "Iku, will you get me the phone?  
It's  
on the coffee table."  
  
Iku handed it to Usagi a minute later.  "Papa okay?"  
  
She nodded, holding in her tears.  "He'll be fine," she replied.  Now,  
if only she could believe that herself. 


	7. 7

***************  
The Way We Weren't  
Part 7  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
****************  
  
"Furato-san?" At Usagi's nod, the man introduced himself. "I'm Doctor  
Kumiku, I examined your husband."  
  
"Is he all right, Kumiku-sensei?"  
  
He took a deep breath. Tell a young woman that her husband wasn't  
going to make it through the night was not something he relished.   
"Your  
husband has a brain tumor. It's large, about the size of a tennis  
ball.  
The placement and size make it difficult for surgery."  
  
"Wh-what are you saying?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do except make him comfortable."  
  
Usagi just stared at him. That's it? That's all they could. Make  
him  
comfortable. This had to be a nightmare. Any minute now, Yuuta will  
kiss her on the lips and wake her up.  
  
"Furato-san?"   
  
She blinked. "Sumimasen."  
  
"It's all right," he replied. "I was just asking if there was anyone  
else who needs to be notified."  
  
"I-I have to call Nao-kun. She's our neighbor and she's taking care  
of  
our daughter. Kami-sama, what am I going to tell Iku!"  
  
***************  
  
Usagi was sitting with Yuuta when Nao arrived with Iku, who was fast  
asleep. "How is he?" she asked, handing Iku to her mother.  
  
"Not good. I-I don't know how much longer he has."  
  
Nao gave Usagi a hug. "I'll be right outside if you need anything,  
Sakura-chan."  
  
"Arigatou," she replied with a sad smile. Usagi sat down again.   
"Yuuta. I love you so much, but I don't want you to suffer. When  
you're ready, just go. Iku and I will be all right."  
  
************  
  
~Yuuta~  
  
'Nani? Where am I?' he thought. It looked like a palace on the  
moon.  
  
~You are on the moon, in my palace~  
  
'What's going on? Where are Sakura and Iku?'  
  
~They are fine. They are safe. Yuuta, it is time for you to leave  
them.~  
  
'But why? Why must I die?'  
  
~You were sent to protect my daughter and keep her safe while she  
healed~  
  
'Your daughter? Sakura's your daughter?'  
  
He could almost feel the woman's smile in her words. ~Her name is  
Serenity, or Usagi. And yes, she is my daughter. Let me tell you  
about  
the Moon Kingdom~  
  
*************  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Usagi sat up straight when she heard Yuuta's voice. "I'm right here, Yuu," she replied.  
  
He noticed that Iku was curled up next to him. "It's time for me to go, Tenshi."  
  
"Iie!" she cried. "You can't go! Onegai, don't leave me alone!"  
  
"You won't be alone. You'll have your friends. You'll have Iku. I promise that you will remember everything soon and I will always be with you."  
  
Usagi cried as he caressed her cheek. "One last kiss," she begged him. He nodded and she lowered her lips to meet his. She felt his life leave him. "I will always love you, Yuuta." 


	8. 8

***************  
The Way We Weren't  
Part 8  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
***************  
  
Usagi stepped into her new apartment, hugging Iku close to her. The landlord, Konoko, said that the former tenants gave him their furniture because they didn't need them anymore.   
  
"Arigatou, Konoko-san," she said.  
  
He smiled at the young woman. "It was no trouble at all, dear. I'm in apartment 1 if you need anything."  
  
She nodded and shut the door behind her. "Mama, are we home yet?"  
  
"Hai, Iku. We are."  
  
"I miss Papa."  
  
Usagi held her tears in. "I do too, Tenshi," she whispered.  
  
************  
  
Two days later, Usagi had procured herself a job. The only thing she needed to do was find her daughter a baby-sitter. She soon found herself in front of the house she grew up in... not that she remembered.  
  
Usagi knocked on the door and a few minutes later, Kenji opened the door. "Usagi! It's good to see you, honey. Please come in."  
  
"Arigatou, P-papa," Usagi said as tears flowed out. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and Iku.  
  
"Mama sad."  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
Usagi felt Iku falling, but Kenji was able to catch her. The room was spinning fast. Here she was, about to admit that Yuuta was gone. She didn't want to believe it!   
  
Kenji set Iku on the floor, and picked Usagi up to bring her to the couch. The minute she hit the pillow, she fainted. Iku padded along with him. He turned to her. "What happened, Iku?"  
  
"Papa gone. He got sick."  
  
"Sick? Where is he now?"  
  
Iku's eyes filled with tears. "With the angels."  
  
Kenji gathered the little girl in his arms. "It's okay, Iku." He looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway staring at him questioningly. "It's Yuuta."  
  
"You mean, he's...?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Why don't you take Iku up for a nap and I'll sit with Usagi." Kenji nodded and went upstairs as Ikuko knelt next to her daughter.  
  
Usagi was slowly coming to. Deep down she didn't want to, but knew Iku would need her. "Yuuta, aishiteru..."  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
She opened her eyes to see her mother's face floating above her. "Mama?" Usagi began crying uncontrollably. "Oh, Mama, he's gone!"   
  
"Shhh, it's all right, baby," Ikuko comforted.   
  
As Usagi cried in her mother's arms, memories flashed before her and she suddenly remembered her family. She had a feeling it was Yuuta and the mysterious woman she saw in her dreams, who helped her.  
  
She stopped crying and looked at Ikuko. "I remember everything, Mama."  
  
Ikuko smiled and hugged her again. "Usagi!"  
  
  
Usagi found the job she was dreaming of since she was in high school. She was a choreographer for one of major theater companies in Tokyo. However, they wanted her to star in a few of their upcoming musicals before she started the real work.   
  
Was she complaining? Not one bit! Their next production was going to be CATS. She had seen it when she and Yuuta went to America for their honeymoon. It was one of the most beautiful musicals she had ever seen.   
  
Usagi left the theater with a slight skip in her step. She had her memories back! Well, not all of them. She still couldn't remember her friends. However, that was going to change. They were meeting at the park to catch up.   
  
As she walked, she thought of Yuuta. She missed him terribly, but came to realize that she was blessed to have known him. She loved him more now then she ever did. He gave her a reason to keep living: Iku.  
  
She was about to head into the park when a familiar voice stopped her. Usagi found herself face to face with Mari. "I thought I told you to stay away from here!"  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, Mari-san, I still don't remember Mamoru. I don't remember my friends either. I don't want to take anyone away from you."  
  
Mari crossed her arms. "Well, then I guess you should know that your friends would rather you not remember them."  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"That's what they told me last night," Mari responded. "They said they were only meeting with you today to tell you just that."  
  
Tears filled Usagi's eyes. From the way her parents spoke about them, they were the greatest friends. Friends who believed that she was still alive and would come back to them one day. "A-are you certain?"  
  
She shrugged. "That's what they said. If you don't believe me, go to the park and find out for yourself," Mari said, turning to leave.  
  
Usagi stared after her in disbelief. "Maybe it's better I don't remember them…" 


	9. 9

************  
The Way We Weren't  
Part 9  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
************  
  
Rei looked at her watch. "Leave to Usagi to be late," she muttered.  
  
"She had to work today, remember?" Makoto said. "Don't start in on  
her already."  
  
Minako looked up from the magazine she was reading. If one noticed the  
cover, they would see her on it. "Usagi-chan is always fashionably  
late," she said with a smile.  
  
"Only you would think a half hour was fashionably late," Ami replied  
with a giggle.  
  
Mari looked on from afar as the girls chatted. *This is going to be  
fun, * she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and created some  
tears.  
  
"Mari-chan?" Makoto said, "Daijobou?"  
  
"I-I don't know what I said!" she cried.  
  
Rei put her arms around the distraught girl. "What happened?"  
  
"I ran into your friend, Usagi." The girls nodded. "She told me to  
stay away from Mamoru-kun or she would hurt me. I asked her why she  
hated me so much, and do you know what she said?"  
  
"Nani?" Ami asked. This didn't sound like Usagi at all, but then  
again, Mari wouldn't lie.  
  
"She said I stole him and her friends away. I didn't steal anyone! I  
would never be so cruel!"'  
  
Minako took her hand. "I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding.   
Usagi-chan should be here soon. We can ask her about it."  
  
Mari looked at them sadly. "Oh, well, I don't think she's coming..."  
  
"What do mean by that?" Rei wanted to know.  
  
"She said something." Mari sat down on the bench. "It's probably not  
my place to tell you, but she doesn't want to have anything to do with  
any of you."  
  
The four friends stared at Mari in shock. This was a joke, right?   
Usagi was standing behind one of the trees around them.  
  
"Gomen ne, minna. I wish it wasn't true, but it is..." Mari stood up  
quickly. "I have to go."  
  
Before they could respond, she was gone. "I knew it was too good to be  
true!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not going to jump to any conclusion until I hear Usagi-chan's side  
of the story," Ami said. "Who's with me?"  
  
"I am!" Minako replied.  
  
Makoto nodded. "Me too! Rei-chan?"  
  
"Lets go."  
  
***************  
  
Mari finally let out a laugh when she was far enough away. This was  
going to work out perfectly. Now she had to meet Mamoru and tell him  
her sob story.  
  
She arrived at Crown's five minutes later to see him chatting with his  
friend, Motoki. Mari put on her "game face" and headed in.  
  
Mamoru turned and immediately saw her demeanor. "Mari, daijobu?" he  
asked, rushing to her side.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, I had a horrible day!"   
  
"Tell me about it," he replied sitting her in the nearest booth.  
  
Motoki watched the two as they talked. He noticed that whenever Mamoru  
looked away, she would be grinning. However, the grin would be replaced by the saddest looking face when he looked at her again.  
  
He had always felt that Mamoru's relationship with Mari was wrong, but  
since they all thought Usagi was dead, it stands to reason Mamoru would  
fall for someone else.   
  
Speaking of Usagi, he really needed to pay her a visit. 


	10. 10

****************  
The Way We Weren't  
Part 10  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
*****************  
  
Usagi arrived home to find Shingo playing soccer with Iku. "Mama!" Iku  
exclaimed, rushing over to her.  
  
"Ohayo, Iku!" she replied, plastering a smile on her face and hugging  
Iku. She was going to be strong for her little girl. After all, she  
had plenty of friends in her theater group. "Did you have fun with  
Shingo?"  
  
"Haaaii!"  
  
Shingo looked at his sister. He knew there was something wrong. He  
always knew. Hell, he knew she was Sailor Moon since that day with the  
chanellas. "Iku," Usagi said. "Why don't you see if grandma needs help  
with dinner?"  
  
"Okay!" She toddled off to the open door.   
  
Usagi sat on the front stoop. "Daijobou?" Shingo asked.  
  
"I guess they never really liked me. They must have only needed me  
as..." she trailed off, not wanting to give away her secret. Not that  
she's been needed lately.  
  
"Sailor Moon, right?"  
  
Usagi gasped, looking up him. "How did you know?"  
  
"I've known ever since the chanella escapade. I could see you in her  
eyes. You never wanted to be Sailor Moon, did you?"  
  
"Iie," Usagi replied quietly. "Not at first. I love to help people,  
but I couldn't be a normal teenager and do normal teenage things.   
However, if Sailor Moon is ever needed, she would appear."  
  
Shingo smiled. "You're needed by a lot of people, Usagi. From Iku to  
Mama to me. If your friends can't see how wonderful you are then they  
need therapy because you're the most important thing in this world."  
  
Usagi gave him a watery smile. "Arigatou, Shingo. That means so much  
to me."  
  
"Usagi-chan!"   
  
The two looked up to see her 'friends'. "I'll be inside if you need  
anything," Shingo told her.   
  
"Do you think you're better than all of us?" Rei burst.  
  
Minako put a hand on her shoulder. "Rei-chan, calm down, please. Let  
Usagi talk. I'm sure she has a good explanation."  
  
"Explanation for what?" Usagi asked. "You're the ones who want  
nothing  
to do with me!"  
  
"We never said that!" Makoto replied.   
  
"Mari said..." Usagi trailed off, eyes wide.   
  
Ami shook her head. "No, Mari-chan wouldn't lie, she's really sweet."  
  
Usagi glared at Ami. "And I would?"  
  
"Wait, minna!" Rei said. "She's right. Mari has never tried to be our  
friend until Usagi came back in town."  
  
"Rei's right," Minako agreed.  
  
Ami blushed. "Gomen, Usagi-chan. I didn't mean to accuse you of  
lying."  
  
"It's okay, Mari had us all fooled. Maybe we should have a chat with  
her," she suggested.  
  
Makoto nodded. "Lets go then!"  
  
*************  
  
Mari and Mamoru were strolling through the park when Usagi and her  
friends found them. "What's going on?" Mamoru asked, glancing over at  
Usagi.   
  
Makoto and Rei pushed Ami forward. "We wanted to speak to you about  
something, Mari-chan," she said.   
  
"That's right," Minako added, grabbing Mari's hand. "It's for the  
bachelorette party."   
  
He smiled. "That's fine. Mari, I'll be waiting at Bunny's Ice Cream  
Parlor," he told her, kissing her on the lips.  
  
Usagi turned away. She knew he had moved on, but that didn't make it  
any easier. To top it all off, they were going to one of her favorite  
places. *Behave yourself, Usagi. You are not a child anymore!*  
  
As soon as Mamoru was out of earshot, Makoto asked point blank what was  
going on. "What are you talking about?" Mari answered. "I can't help  
what you all feel! I try to be nice and this is the thanks I get?"  
  
"'Try to be nice?'" Usagi said. "Ever since the day we first met you  
wanted me a way from Mamoru! Even when I didn't know him! Yes, I  
remember him now, but I would never do anything to hurt you. He's   
happy  
and that's what matters most to me."  
  
"I've missed out on two years with my friends because of an earthquake.  
Don't take them away from me too!"  
  
Mari sighed. It looked as though she was going to apologize, but then,  
she began to laugh. She roughly grabbed Usagi's arm. "You expect me   
to  
believe that? I don't trust you! I know you're just waiting for the  
opportunity to take Mamoru-kun back!"  
  
"Let go of her," Makoto said, through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why don't you make me?" Mari exclaimed, tightening her grip on Usagi's  
arm. Before Makoto could say another word, Mari was on her back. She  
looked up at Usagi. "You bitch!"  
  
"Don't ever come near me again!" Usagi cried, running out of the park.  
Her friends raced after her. 


	11. 11

************  
Title: The Way We Weren't   
Part 11  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
************  
  
Mari smiled at herself in the mirror. It was the final fitting for her  
wedding dress and it looked stunning on her. She glanced over at her  
mother. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's beautiful, Mari! The A-line is perfect and I love the gold  
circles that go across your chest. It's a dress fit for a princess,   
and that's what you are," she replied, hugging her daughter.  
  
"Arigatou, Mama!"  
  
The store clerk watched them from behind the curtain. *Who dare give  
Mari that dress! It's just like Usagi's from the Silver Millennium!*  
  
"Emi-chan," Makoto whispered, pulling her friend aside.   
  
Emi had to catch her balance. "Kuso, Makoto-chan! What's the matter  
with you?"  
  
"Gomen, but who showed Mari that dress?"  
  
"I believe it was Ikira-san. Why?"  
  
Makoto sighed. If Usagi ever found out, she would be devastated. Her  
friend wouldn't show it, but she had been depressed since Yuuta died   
and she learned who she was. Maybe it would have been better if Usagi   
never remembered.  
  
**********  
  
Mamoru sat down at the counter in Crowne's. When Motoki saw him, he  
headed over. "You look beat, what's wrong?"  
  
"Mari is going overboard on the wedding. It's driving me insane, but  
she's so happy, I don't want to upset her."  
  
"And...?"  
  
Mamoru looked up at his friend. "And, what?"  
  
Motoki set a cup of coffee in front of him and sighed. "You've been  
thinking about Usa-chan again, haven't you?"  
  
"How can I not, Motoki?" he asked. "I've missed her so much. I still  
love her. But now that Mari's in the picture, I don't know what to  
do."  
  
"Well, you can't keep stringing her along."  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "Which one?"  
  
"Both. You need to talk to Usa without Mari knowing where you'll be.   
If she finds out she'll freak."  
  
"You're right. Where do you think I should meet up with her?" Mamoru  
asked.  
  
Motoki thought for a few minutes before handing Mamoru a key. "My  
house. I'll call her and have her meet me there at 7, but you'll be  
there instead."  
  
Mamoru reluctantly took the key. He had no idea what he was going to  
say to Usagi.   
  
***********  
  
"Mama, can I come to Toki's house?"  
  
Usagi smiled, picking up Iku. "We have some important things to talk  
about, honey. Besides, if we're going to the zoo tomorrow, you'll need  
to get to bed early."  
  
Iku nodded vigorously. "I maked Toki a picture! It on the table," she  
explained squirming in her mother's arms.  
  
"All right," Usagi said with a laugh, setting her down.   
  
She watched Iku toddled into the living room and was immediately  
overcome with grief. Yuuta was missing her life. Would Iku ever know  
how wonderful her father was?  
  
"Usagi," a voice said, shaking her from her thoughts. It was Shingo.   
"I'm here so you can leave whenever you're ready."  
  
Usagi wiped a stray tear away and went to give Iku a kiss. "I'll tell  
Toki you said ohayo and I'll give him your picture. I'm sure he'll   
love it!"  
  
"Domo, Mama!" she said, hugging Usagi. She looked behind her.   
"Ingo!!"  
  
Usagi laughed. "Behave you two."  
  
***********  
  
"Konbonwa, Usagi-chan! Where are you headed?"   
  
"Konbonwa, Minako-chan. I'm going to Motoki's house," she replied.   
"How about you?"  
  
Minako smiled. "I'm meeting someone for dinner."  
  
"Minako-chan, you're blushing! Is it a boy!"  
  
"Haaaii!" Minako said with a giggle. "I've got get going or I'll be  
late, but I'll call you with the details tomorrow."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Oh, actually, I'm taking Iku to the zoo. You're  
welcome to join us."  
  
"Arigatou, I will! Sayonara, Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
Usagi was still grinning when she arrived at Motoki's house. She  
didn't see his car anywhere, but he said he'd be there. Usagi knocked  
on the door and was surprised to see someone else on the other side of  
it.  
  
"Mamo-ru-san," she stammered.  
  
He smiled, noting how she tried to cover up 'Mamo-chan'. "Come in,  
Usagi."  
  
She stepped inside and looked around. "Where's Motoki?" she asked.   
"Gomen, I didn't mean to be rude, but he never said anything about you  
being here."  
  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't want to deceive you  
into seeing me. This is just another one of Motoki's non-brilliant  
ideas."  
  
"Oh," Usagi giggled. "One of those."  
  
He led her into the living room. "Have a seat. Would you like  
something to drink or eat?"  
  
"Nothing, arigatou," she replied, sitting down. "What was it you  
wanted to see me about?"  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing. I know you've been having a  
rough time with... everything."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Not just me. My family, my friends, you. It's hard  
for everyone involved. I missed two years of my real life because I   
was at the wrong place at the wrong time. But, then again, it wasn't   
wrong. I met Yuuta, who helped me, who loved me, who gave me Iku. I didn't  
know anyone here so I couldn't miss anyone.   
  
She looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. "But when I came back  
to Tokyo, things started to come back in pieces. Queen Serenity  
appeared to me in a dream after Yuuta died. She helped me to remember  
everyone. She helped me to remember you."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "And I guess it was a little upsetting to see me with  
Mari, ne?"  
  
"It was at first, but I know you couldn't stop living your life because  
I wasn't there. Mari is... well, she's..."  
  
"It's all right, Usa," Mamoru said with a laugh. "She can be a  
difficult girl to get to know. I'm not saying you have to be friends  
with her or anything."  
  
"But, you'd still like to be friends with me?" Usagi asked.   
  
"Hai."  
  
Usagi sighed. "You do know this is going to be difficult. I don't  
believe Mari likes me very much. If she knew that I was here alone   
with you, I can only imagine what she'd say."  
  
"Well--" Mamoru was interrupted by the front door being banged open.   
A few minutes later, Mari was in the living, her face red. "Mari!" 


	12. 12

***********  
The Way We Weren't  
Part 12  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
***********  
  
She glared at Usagi. "What's going on here, Mamoru-kun? Is she  
trying to force herself!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
Mari was tired of this. She wanted Usagi out of their lives. Without  
warning, Mari grabbed Usagi by the hair and slammed her fist into her  
stomach.  
  
"Mari!" Mamoru exclaimed, rushing over to stand between them. "What is  
your problem? We were just talking!"  
  
"You're not hers anymore, Mamoru-kun. You belong to me!"  
  
"He doesn't belong to anyone," Usagi gasped out.  
  
Mari tried to grab Usagi again, but Mamoru held her back. "Usagi has  
done nothing to you, yet you've been treating her horribly. Why?"  
  
"Why? Because she's trying to steal you away from me! She has been  
ever since she first came back!"  
  
Usagi had recovered from the blow and stood up. "I wasn't trying to  
steal him away, Mari. Yes, I loved him, I still do, but he's with you  
now. I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"I can't believe you, Usagi!" She looked up at Mamoru. "I forbid you  
to see or speak to her again!"  
  
Mamoru stared at her as if she had three heads. "You forbid me? Mari,  
don't you even trust me to make good judgements? Do you really believe  
I would betray you?"  
  
"I trust you, Mamoru-kun, it's Usagi I don't trust!"  
  
He was about to say more when Usagi put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe  
it's better this way, Mamoru-san," she said. Usagi smiled sadly at  
Mari. "I was hoping we could be good friends, but if you're not  
interesed, that's okay. Good luck with your wedding."  
  
"Usa--"  
  
"Let her go, Mamoru-kun," Mari said, taking his hand. "She obviously  
doesn't love you because she gave up so easily. Now, lets go! We have  
a wedding to plan!"  
  
"No."  
  
Mari looked up at him. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"What the hell is this all about?"  
  
Mamoru sighed. "If you don't know then why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because I'm going to be your wife!" Mari exclaimed. "That's why!"  
  
"You're not. The engagement is off. Please leave this house  
immediately. I never want to see or speak to you again, Mari."  
  
***********  
  
Motoki had just pulled into his driveway when a very distraught looking  
Usagi came rushing out of the house. "Usa!" he exclaimed, jumping out  
of the car.  
  
She stopped and turned around when she heard her name. "Oh, Motoki."  
  
"That's a nice greeting," he said sarcastically.  
  
Usagi blushed. "Gomen! It's just that... well, I thought it was  
Mamoru-san calling me."  
  
He nodded in understanding. "How did things go?"  
  
"Things were great until Mari showed up."  
  
"What? How did she know he was going to be here? I didn't tell  
anyone. In fact, I told Unazuki not to come over for dinner because I  
had something important to do. I never mentioned any names."  
  
Usagi crossed her arms. "Well maybe Mari was following him." She put  
a hand to her mouth. "That's horrible! I know she's been mean to me  
but that's no excuse!"  
  
"No, Usa, I think you may be on to something, there," Motoki  
responded. 


	13. 13

************  
The Way We Weren't  
Part 13  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
************  
  
Mari was beyond pissed off. She was livid. How could Mamoru just drop her like a hot potato? He was going to pay, but how she didn't know.  
  
What would break him? A light bulb went off in her head. "Of course! It's so obvious!"  
  
She pulled out her cell phone. "Uriko-kun, I have a proposition for you..."  
  
***********  
  
"Mina-chan, look!" Iku exclaimed, pointing at the tiger. "Kawaii!"  
  
"I know!" the girl replied. She glanced over at Usagi, who seemed to be lost in her own world. "Ne, Usagi-chan, daijobou?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Hai, I'm just thinking about what happened last night. Gomen, I'm ruining the day for the two of you!"  
  
"No you're not."   
  
"Mama," Iku said, looking up at her mother from her stroller. "I wanna see the monkeys!"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Lets go then!"  
  
The three walked on, laughing at animals. None of them noticed the lone figure watching their every move.  
  
Kujara Uriko was the lone figure. He had known Mari since they were little. He loved her like the sister he never had and he would do anything to make her happy.... Anything.  
  
************  
  
"Minako-chan, I need to use the restroom."  
  
"Me too!" she said, giggling. "Too much water!"  
  
Usagi went first while Minako stood outside with Iku. "Are you having a good time?"  
  
"Haaaii! Ice cream?"  
  
"You are your mother's daughter!" Minako replied. "Here she comes. Why don't you ask her while I take care of some business?"  
  
Iku clapped her hands when Usagi walked over to her. "What is it, Iku?"  
  
"Ice cream!"  
  
Usagi smiled. "That sounds--"   
  
Before she could finish, she felt a searing pain in the back of her head.   
  
Uriko looked around quickly and grabbed Iku from her stroller. "Mama!" she cried.  
  
"Shut up!" Uriko said, putting a hand over the little girl's mouth. "I'll hurt your Mama more if you say another word."  
  
Iku nodded, tears spilling from her eyes. If she was gone, her Mama would be sad... Iku's tummy began to hurt as the man took her away from her Mama.   
  
************  
  
Minako's legs nearly gave out from under her when she saw Usagi lying on the ground and Iku missing from her stroller.   
  
She looked around for help, but could see no one. "Usagi!" she cried, kneeling next to her friend. "Kami..."  
  
"What happened?" A woman asked, kneeling next to Minako.   
  
"I-I don't know. I went to the restroom and when I came back, she was unconscious and..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Ikuko! She's gone! Usagi-chan's daughter is gone!"  
  
The woman, who introduced herself as Yuhka, told Minako she was a nurse. "I'll call my brother, he's the manager here and he'll call an ambulance. See if you can wake her up."  
  
Minako nodded mutely as the woman stood up to use the phone. "Usagi," she said. "Ne, Usagi-chan, wake up."  
  
"Iku..." Usagi whispered.  
  
"Usagi, open your eyes."  
  
"Minako-chan? Where's Iku?" 


	14. 14

*************  
The Way We Weren't   
Part 14  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
*************  
  
Usagi sat quietly on her bed. The doctor at the hospital said her head injury wasn't anything to worry about, no concussion. He gave her pain medication and sent her on her way.  
  
Usagi only wished he could have taken the pain from her heart as well. All she could think about was her little girl. Who took her and why?  
  
"Iku, stay safe! Mama loves you!"  
  
***********  
  
Mari was grinning when she arrived at Uriko's house. She glanced around the living room, trying to find Iku. "Where is she?"  
  
"Upstairs sleeping."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'why'? She's a little girl and she's exhausted. Mari, you know I would do anything for you but I'm not going to force a little girl to sleep on the cold concrete floor in the basement."  
  
Mari rolled her eyes. "You've always been soft. It's time to really live your life! Bring her down here."  
  
"Mari--"  
  
She pulled out a gun. "Did you not hear me, Uriko?"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. "I grabbed the kid because you wanted to cause her mother emotional pain, I understand that. What else are you trying to accomplish?"  
  
Mari shrugged. "If Mamoru-kun doesn't want to be with me, he's not going to be with anyone. You see Ikuko is the bait to get him to come over. NOW GET HER!"  
  
"Hai, Mari." Uriko sighed and went upstairs. He idly wondered when his best friend had gotten so violent.  
  
************  
  
Mamoru arrived home just as his phone was ringing. He ran inside and answered it, "Moshi moshi!"  
  
"Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
"This is."  
  
"I took her."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I took her daughter. If you want to save her life, you'll come here."  
  
Mamoru's heart thumped in his chest. The only person he knew personally with a daughter was Usagi. "Where?"  
  
"24 Densetsu Drive in an hour, and come alone!"  
  
************  
  
"Minako!" Mamoru called, rushing over to the blonde. "Where's Usagi?"  
  
"At home considering what happened at the zoo," Minako replied, crossing her arms.   
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
She glared at him. "Since when do you care?"  
  
"Minako."  
  
"Gomen, Mamoru-san. I know you still care for Usagi. It's just been a really long day. Usagi was attacked at the zoo and Iku was taken. She's really upset."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "I figured as much. I got a phone call from someone claiming to have her. Whoever it was said I had to go alone to get her."  
  
"Kami-sama!"  
  
"I was thinking about having the Senshi for back up. I know it's been a while since you've all transformed..."  
  
"It hasn't," Minako said. "We train regularly. Where did the person tell you to go?"  
  
*************  
  
"Rei, we have to go!"  
  
"What is it, Mako-chan?" Rei asked.  
  
"Iku's been kidnapped and Mamoru just received a call from someone telling him where she is," Makoto explained. "He wants us there as quiet backup."  
  
Rei nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Where are we headed?"  
  
"We'll pick up Ami-chan, then meet Minako-chan at 24 Densetsu Drive."  
  
"Lets transform, we'll get there faster." At Makoto's nod, Rei called on her planet. "Mars Crystal Power... Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power... Make Up!" 


	15. 15

************  
The Way We Weren't  
Part 15  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
************  
  
"Usagi, where are you going?"  
  
"For a walk, Mama," Usagi replied, pulling her shoes on. "I won't be gone long."  
  
"Would you like some company?"   
  
Usagi smiled, giving her mother a hug. "Arigatou, but I'd like to be by myself for a while."  
  
"All right, dear," Ikuko said.  
  
***********  
  
Usagi was walking past the park when she noticed something, or rather two Senshi, moving through the trees. "Mako-chan, Rei-chan," she whispered. "What are the doing?"  
  
She quickly found a place to hide and transformed. She hadn't become Sailor Moon in years and felt rejuvenated. In a flash, Usagi followed her friends.  
  
Usagi saw that there were on Densetsu. It was an old neighborhood in Azuba. She also spotted Minako, Ami, and Mamoru. She did a double take. Mamoru? What was going on?  
  
Mamoru headed up to one of the bigger houses and knocked on the door. He was let in a few minutes later. Usagi's curiosity had grown. Obviously this was something big, or the Senshi wouldn't be there.  
  
She suddenly felt a presence from within the house. She knew that presence. It was Iku and she was frightened. Usagi screamed and ran to the house.  
  
"Usagi!" Mars exclaimed, catching her friend by the arm. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? I noticed you in the park, running in this direction."  
  
Jupiter nodded. "You shouldn't be here, though. It's not safe. We don't know what's going on in that house."  
  
"What do you mean? I felt Iku in there! Kami, is she hurt?"  
  
The girls glared at Jupiter. "Nani?"  
  
"She's fine, Usagi-chan," Ami replied. "Whoever took her, called Mamoru and said if he wanted her to live, he'd come. We don't know who it is."  
  
"Mari."  
  
"Mari?" Mars asked. "How can you be so sure, Usagi?"  
  
Moon crossed her arms. "Because she hates me and would do anything to hurt me. And from what I know, Mamoru-san broke up with her. She has the motive. She probably followed us to the zoo yesterday."  
  
They jumped at the sound of gunfire. "Shimatta!" Jupiter said. "Lets go!"  
  
**********  
  
Mamoru entered the house to see a vaguely familiar man standing in front of him, holding Iku. "What's going on here?" he asked.  
  
"I have a friend who'd like to speak with you."  
  
Mari came up behind Uriko. "Ohayo, Mamoru-kun. I trust you know little Ikuko?"  
  
"I can't believe this! You actually kidnapped a little girl to get your revenge?" He asked.   
  
"I'm so evil, aren't I?" she asked, walking over to the desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out a gun. "I loved you Mamoru! I did! That bitch has turned you against me and you'll both pay!"  
  
Uriko stared at his friend in disbelief. She was really going to do it. "Mari, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Shut up, Uriko! I know what I'm doing!" She pointed the gun at him and fired.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Mari screamed in pain as Jupiter's attack hit her. The gun when sliding across the floor.  
  
Sailor Moon and Mamoru both rushed to Uriko and Iku. The little girl was shaken, but otherwise unharmed. "Usa," Mamoru whispered. "Detransform, she doesn't know who you are."  
  
"Oh, right," Usagi replied, changing. "Iku, its Mama."  
  
"Mama!" she cried.   
  
Usagi clung tightly to her little girl. "It's all right, baby. Mamoru-san, how's Uriko?"  
  
"He needs to be in a hospital. I'll call the police."  
  
"Uriko-san..." Usagi said. "Arigatou. You saved Iku's life."  
  
"It was... the least I could do. After all, I... I took your daughter. Mari... Mari said she wouldn't hurt anyone and I believed her... Sumimasen, Usagi-san."  
  
Usagi smiled warmly at Uriko. "I forgive you." 


	16. 16

**********  
  
The Way We Weren't  
  
Part 16  
  
Author: Usa  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
**********  
  
Usagi sat quietly in the waiting room, Iku clinging tightly to her. She hated hospitals. Ever since Yuuta died she hated them. Now they were waiting on word from the man who saved Iku's life.  
  
She looked up to see Mamoru walking over to her. She closed her eyes. *Yuuta, what should I do?*  
  
"How's she doing?" he asked, sitting down.  
  
"She's still a bit shaken, but I think she'll be fine. Are you all right?"  
  
Mamoru sighed and sat back in the chair. "I'm still trying to wrap my brain around everything. I never would have imagined Mari would do something like this. I've faced so much evil in my life, yet this was the worst."  
  
Usagi nodded. "I understand. When the one you love is against you, whether by force or free will, it's hard to accept and deal with."  
  
"Gomen, Usa," Mamoru replied. "I didn't mean to--"  
  
She smiled. "It's okay."  
  
"Furato-san?" Usagi nodded as the doctor walked over to her. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"Kami-sama!"  
  
"I'm afraid so. We did everything we could, but the bullet hit him in the chest and he lost so much blood."  
  
Usagi was somehow able to stand. Bowing slightly, she murmured a thank you to the doctor. He nodded and left them. Usagi just stood there, about to drop Iku.  
  
"Usa!" Mamoru said, taking the little girl from her distraught mother. "Answer me."  
  
She shook her head as if to clear it. "Why? Why did he have to die? It's not fair, Mamo-chan, it's not!" Usagi looked down at the floor. "Gomen..."  
  
Mamoru laid Iku gently on one of the couches, then walked back over to Usagi. "What are you sorry about?" he asked.  
  
"Well, for one, I'm acting like a child and two, I-I called you Mamo-chan."  
  
She was still staring at the floor so Mamoru lifted her chin. "You're not acting like a child, you're just frustrated, Usa. You are the strongest person I have ever met. I still..." he trailed off.  
  
"Still what, Mamo-chan?" she asked, her heart fluttering in her chest. She had a feeling she knew what he wanted to say.  
  
"Mama!" Iku cried, before Mamoru could reply. "Mama!"  
  
Usagi rushed to her daughter's side. "It's all right, sweetheart, Mama's here."  
  
Mamoru watched the exchange and smiled warmly. He suddenly heard a soft voice in his head. 'Protect them and love them, Mamoru.'  
  
*I will, Yuuta. I will.*  
  
*************  
  
After putting Iku in her bed, Usagi joined Mamoru on the balcony. It was a peaceful night. She silently took his hand. "Usako," he whispered, turning to face her.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I wanted to continue our conversation from the hospital." Usagi nodded and smiled encouragingly at him. "What I was saying is that I still love you."  
  
"I still love you, Mamo-chan. I think forgetting you has made my love for you stronger. Does that sound silly?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not at all, Tenshi. I only wished it had helped me to believe your were still alive. When you didn't come home that night, I was so scared. You had asked me not to follow you and I listened. I felt horrible, wondering what I could have done to save you."  
  
"You can't live your life wondering what could have happened, Mamo-chan. I know that now. I lived with Yuuta's cousin before we got married. I kept asking myself 'What if I hadn't lost my memories?', 'What if I had been somewhere else?'. I didn't understand the answers until now.  
  
"I wouldn't have met Yuuta and I wouldn't have had Iku. I've learned to accept it and that's what you have to do."  
  
Mamoru smiled. Usagi had never seemed more alive to him than at that moment. She had grown and matured in a way he never thought possible. *I guess this is what will make her such a wonderful queen,* he thought to himself.  
  
"Mama." The couple looked down at Iku. She was rubbing her tired eyes. "I trying to sleep."  
  
"Were we too loud, baby?" Usagi asked, bending down to pick her up.  
  
Iku shook her head. "No, I had a dream. Papa told me Mamo-chan would take care of us. That true?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"That's true," Usagi replied.  
  
"Very true, Ikuko."  
  
Iku grinned, holding her arms out to him. "Hold me!"  
  
"You don't have to ask me twice."  
  
Tears pooled in Usagi's eyes as she watched Iku tell Mamoru a joke. They were going to be all right. *Arigatou, Yuuta, for everything!* 


End file.
